


And the Sun Went Out (Etienne Epilogue)

by phantom_aria



Category: Choices That Matter, Choices That Matter Game, Choices That Matter Mobile App
Genre: Choices That Matter Game - Freeform, F/M, M/M, and i just got my break WOOO, guys please play this game im crying askfjglfa, the content is so well written sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_aria/pseuds/phantom_aria
Summary: You and Etienne have been together for several years and haven't done anything other than making out so one late evening, you both decided to take your relationship with each other to a whole new level.





	And the Sun Went Out (Etienne Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> Etienne is a character from the story "And the Sun Went Out" from the mobile application "Choices That Matter." This is basically to feed my own satisfaction because I wasn't satisfied with the ending I got from Etienne (sobs). I mean, I got the good ending but, not. good. enough. for. me. Please do try to play this game and tell me who you got and what ending you had!

It's been five years since Etienne and I have dated and it's also been five years since the last sun outage incident and of course... my separation with Moti. Though, I can't say I've gotten over it but, I'm in the process of moving on, accepting things the way they are. Besides, Moti visits me often in my dreams so, I have no qualms about that.   
  
But recently, Etienne has been somewhat, rather fidgety and mood swing-y. Is that a word? Whatever. I didn't want to use bipolar since bipolar and mood swings are different after all. Going back, Etienne has been acting eerie with me and frankly, I'm terrified. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore? The thought sank in me heavily.  
  
            "Oh God, please no, I can't bear to lose another one important to me." I spoke aloud, aghast. I need to talk to him and get all this fog between us away.   
  
I'm seated in the couch, sitting in front of a television, watching the evening news. Etienne was in the kitchen, just doing his thing which was cooking and me, just waiting since the last time I tried to cook, I almost had to call the fire department. 

We both eat dinner at the dining table, there was a long stretch of silence. Usually, we'd talk but, this was just really off.  Not taking the silence any longer, I spoke up but, only to be stopped by Etienne getting up from his seat and getting his plate.  
  
            "I'm done eating. I'll go ahead and wash my dishes." he said as he went towards the kitchen sink.  
  
This was absolutely bizarre. I'm getting rather mortified now.   
  
I hurriedly finished my dinner and then went over to the sink, seeing Etienne still there but, from the moment our eyes catch one another, he seemed to me like he wanted to skedaddle out of that place and... that's exactly what he did.   
  
I finished cleaning my plate, went over to the bedroom, seeing Etienne already tucked in bed. I... I really didn't know what to do anymore so, I just, sort of let him do what he wants. Who am I to limit him from his actions, right? He'll tell when he'll tell.  
  
Coming out from a fresh bath, I walked out of the bedroom. I looked over the clock and see that it was already kinda late and I should go hit the hay.   
  
Deciding to give Etienne his space that I assumed he wanted, I headed for the living room, lied down on the sofa, turned on the television, until I was welcomed in the black abyss that is my dreams.  
  
            "...y... Hey..."  
  
I wake up to Etienne's voice and soft pushing against my body. My eyes slowly bat open as I realized the television was still on as its lights pierced my eyes the moment my eye lids parted ways.  
  
            "What is it Etienne?" I asked groggily.  
            "The bed is used for sleeping. Not the couch." he replied.  
  
What? I was sleeping here because I felt like he didn't want me to be with him. I mustered up the courage to ask about Etienne's recent activity.  
  
            "Hey, Etienne," I say as I sit up from my position and turned over to him, "Is... Is something wrong...?"  
  
            "H-Huh?"  
  
            "Y-You've been sort of, avoiding me lately and... I was a bit scared that you didn't like me anymore so I decided to give you space and---"  
  
I felt delicate warm lips press against mine, preventing me to speak any further. I was about to melt, I liked his lips, I missed his kiss. But, I gently pulled away.  
  
            "Etienne, you know actions like this can't just make me forget what I just--"  
  
            "I'm sorry." Etienne spoke as he hung his head low.  
  
I felt my heart drop at his words. I was right? T-That he didn't like me anymore...?   
  
            "I-It's okay, Etienne," I gulped, lying. "I-If you don't like me anymore, we can just part ways and--"  
  
Etienne's head shot upwards and his eyes were dilated. He seemed shocked. Why?  
  
            "What're you saying...?" Etienne's questioned.  
  
            "I- I mean," I begun to be tongue tied, "Y-You don't like me anymore, r-right? That's why you're avoiding me and--"  
  
            "No!" Etienne exclaimed, interrupting me once again mid-sentence, "T-That wasn't it, I swear!"  
  
I felt like the heavens opened up again. My eyes lightened up, my tone noticeably lighter, "T-Then, what was it about...?"  
  
Etienne then lowered his head and fidgeted with his fingers, "W-We've been together for like, five years already, right?"  
  
            "Y-Yeah..."  
  
            "I just um, sort of noticed that..."  
  
            "That?"  
  
            "We've never gone farther than… you know… making out."  
  
I blinked. I never expected that! Especially from Etienne!  
  
I look at Etienne and see the tips of his ears and his cheeks fully red. Oh God, he looked adorable.   
  
            "O- Oh,  I... I see." I responded, getting rather embarrassed as well. "U-Um..."   
  
Shit. This got even more awkward than it should have.  
  
            "L-Let's just go to bed and sleep now, okay?" Etienne said as he shot up from his spot and hurriedly walked back to the bedroom.  
  
I joined him afterwards but, oh God, it was just too awkward between us after that. 

 

* * *

 

  
My birthday arrives and at a venue, my colleagues and friends threw me a surprise party. Sharon's idea apparently. I was given gifts and such as well. I forgot that it was my birthday even.   
  
Getting dark, Etienne and I went home and I started to open the gifts on the bed along with Etienne with me. I received luxurious things or sentimental things. Nevertheless, I enjoyed my day.  
  
Putting things aside, Etienne and I then went to bed, shut off the lights and prepared to immerse ourselves in sleep until, Etienne begun to speak, "Hey, you still awake?"  
  
            I hummed, "Yeah, why?"  
  
            "Didn't you notice I didn't give you anything?" he answered.   
  
            "I didn't really care since you're already are a gift to me." I smiled sweetly.  
  
There was a shift in position, now see Etienne hovering above me, his eyes locked on mine, his cheeks seemed to be red. I'm surprised I could see in the dark.  
  
            "But, you know, that kind of thing won't work on me. I have to give you a gift and..."  
  
Oh. _OH._    
  
            "I thought that maybe..."  
  
Etienne didn't dare to finish his sentence. I could hear his heartbeat and mine ringing in my ears, body accumulating heat as well. I adverted my gaze, biting my lower lip.  
  
            "N-No?" I hear him stutter.  
  
I glance back over to Etienne and Jesus Christ, he put on the most irresistibly cute face I have seen in my lifetime.   
  
Unable to help myself, my hands find his soft cheeks; I pull him downwards and crashed my lips onto his.   
  
Pulling away, I smiled, "Okay. But, you're gonna promise me something."  
  
            "Which is?"   
  
            I cheekily grinned in response, "You won't blame me for whatever happens to you tomorrow morning."   
  
Silence blanketed the moment until he responded in the same way I did.   
  
            "Very well. Go all out."  
  
            "You don't have to say that again."  
  
Our lips met in a fiery passion, our tongues dancing wildly in each others' mouths, seeming to crave for something much, much more than we did before. Hands got busy, we helped each other out from our clothes, wanting to have a feel of each other's skin, placing love marks at what was once unblemished. We whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears, holding each other tightly.

  
It was an unbelievable feeling as we merged as one, I couldn't help but keep my hips moving. I was intoxicated with the wanton reactions my own boyfriend gave me. The bed moved along with our sinful movement, the sound of our skin slapping against each other reverberated around the bedroom along with our very own lustful moans. From that moment, we seemed to cease being human, and acted like animals.   
  
Clearly, this is the  _best_ birthday I had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next morning, I wake up to a sight I consider holy. Etienne was still bare, his arms wrapped around me, still asleep in bliss. I look at the work I made and I was reminded at what had occurred last night.
> 
> Etienne was on the couch, he was pouting as he drank on coffee and some pain killers. I just kept grinning.
> 
> "Aww, Etie..." I cooed teasingly, "Do you want to say something to me?"
> 
> Etienne flashed me a pout, as his face was blooming red, "N-No. But, um... Can I ask you something?"
> 
>             "What is it?"
> 
>             "Did you... like my present for you?" Etienne questioned bashfully.
> 
> I pulled him in for an embrace, placing a kiss on the crook of his neck, "To the point I'd like another round."
> 
> Etienne let out a small laugh as his face got redder, "W-Well, you gotta wait then."
> 
>             "I love you." I spoke with a gentle smile, "Thank you for being with me."
> 
> Etienne sighed, "You're so unfair sometimes." He then placed a kiss on my cheek, "And I love you too, and thank you as well, for being with me."


End file.
